


As I Lay Dying

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Crying, Eiji calls his sister and Ash before the end, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Love Confessions, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Prompt 10 (Blood Loss)Eiji calls his sister and Ash for one last time.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Okumura Eiji's Sister
Series: Whumptober (Eiji Edition) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	As I Lay Dying

**Author's Note:**

> These beginning notes are gonna look so weird once I reorganize everything lol. Posting 10, 9, and 7 out of order sorry about that!
> 
> Edit: I got a discord for people who want updates about my work or if you just want to chat about Banana Fish  
> https://discord.gg/SfWtu25bbH

... This was less than ideal.

Sitting in a pool of his own blood wasn't how Eiji thought his morning would go.

"Idiot." he chastised as he reached for his phone. His eyes were blurry from staring at the sun. Or, maybe his vision was worsening due to the amount of blood he was losing. Either way, he was too weak to move.

At least they didn't kick his phone too far away.

Eiji held it up as high as he could in an attempt to block out the sun. He could feel his strength fade with each passing moment. Typing with just his thumb proved to be a challenge, and it almost hit him in the face, but Eiji managed to type in the familiar number.

It only took two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ami." Eiji smiled weakly. Good, despite answering an unknown number, she was still wary.

"Eiji? What happened to you?!" She screamed, concern evident in her voice. Eiji couldn't imagine how terrified she must've been. The least he could do was try to ease her concerns before the inevitable.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

He wanted to close his eyes, the sun was really irritating now. But, if he closed them he might not open them again. He could hear Ami shuffling around on the other end, probably headed to her room to talk in private.

"Is it bad over there? It's been months." Ami asked.

"You could say that." Eiji hated the raspiness in his voice. He didn't check his wound yet, how bad was it that he felt like he was at death’s door?

Ami noticed. Of course she would, she was the detective in the family. "Are you feeling alright? You don't sound too good."

Eiji tried to lift himself up, or at least prop himself against the wall. He winced in pain as he managed to get into a somewhat comfortable position. Ami kept repeating his name, no doubt she was hearing him struggle.

"I'm," he groaned as his head hit the wall, "I'm alright, Ami. How about you? How's everyone back home?"

She was silent. Eiji held back a cough as he waited. Maybe he should close his eyes while he had the chance…

"You're dying, aren't you?"

She was always too perceptive.

Eiji couldn't help but laugh. Well, less of a laugh and more of a coughing fit. "You're too smart, Ami."

"Why are you calling me? Call for help!" Ami whisper-yelled, realizing this wasn't a conversation others could hear.

That was a good question. Why wasn't he calling Ash?

"It's too late—"

"Bullshit!" Ami interrupted. "I… I know you always wanted to die but damn it, I need you!"

Now she was crying. Eiji sighed. This was why he didn't want to call her in the first place. But, he didn't want her to always wonder where he was. At least now she knew, and she would mourn, and then move on.

"I've been a terrible older brother, haven't I?" Eiji pondered, too tired to even breathe. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Ami was still sniffling. "Don't say that. Please, call Ibe-san, or someone that can help. I'm hanging up for you, please call for help."

Eiji smiled. She always cared for him. It was too bad he wouldn't get to see her grow up. She was going to be fine.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now please, call help and then call back when you're in the hospital."

With those final words, she hung up. Eiji could feel his arm droop, he was holding on by a thread. He wondered if she knew he wouldn't call for help.

After a few mistypes, he managed to call Ash. It took a minute to find his voice.

"Ash…?"

The reply was instant.

"Eiji? Where the hell are you? We've been looking everywhere for you, did Arthur's guys get you?"

"I love you, Ash."

Silence. Eiji swore he could hear Ash hold back a sob.

"Where are you?"

Eiji found the strength to smile again. "Please don't be mad. I love you."

"I love you too but you're scaring me. Where are you?"

Eiji closed his eyes, a faint "I love you" muttered under his breath as he lost the strength to hold the phone. It clattered to the ground as his breathing slowed down.

"Eiji…? Eiji!"


End file.
